Escape
by FaithSummers210
Summary: What would happen if Sirius refused to give Harry to Hagrid? What is Remus helped him? What if Dumbledore wasn't as good as he pretended to be? Follow the story of Harry growing up with an animagus and a werewolf for guardians. Not a slash fic. Obvious Dumbledore bashing. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: I updated this and the following 3 chapters to improve on the grammar.

DISCLAIMER: Neither Harry Potter nor its characters belong to me I just enjoy playing what if with them. Enjoy.

ESCAPE

Something felt wrong, really wrong. Sirius felt uneasy. He sipped his beer watching the clock. Peter had already been gone over an hour past when he was supposed to return.

"Well, I hope James is having more fun in Godric's Hollow than I am here." He raised his bottle in a toast until his brain caught up with his mouth. The bottle slipped from his fingers, smashing to the floor, as he bolted out the door. The minute Sirius was out the door he apparated noting those wards were down as well, Peter the rat!

Sirius appeared on a side street in Godrics Hollow and ran as fast as he could to James and Lily's house, and was drawn. However, what he found made him fall to his knees. He had been too late to save them. Tears leaked from his eyes as he sobbed.

A cry caught his attention through his sobs, it was Harry, he was still alive. Sirius jumped to his feet and rushed into the blown apart house. He came across the vacant face of James first and his heart ached, he said a silent prayer for his friend and moved on.

He searched the remaining rooms to find the crying baby. He found him in the most blown apart room in the house, the nursery. Lily was there on the ground in front of the crib, he knew then she had protected Harry and whatever she had been secretly working on had actually worked.

"Pafoo," called the crying infant from his crib that seemed to have no mark upon it. Sirius made his way to the crib and picked up his godson. He noticed a mark on his head and when he cleaned it up he noticed it was no ordinary mark, but a mark caused by a dark curse.

"Oh Harry," Sirius as he held the boy close to him. He stopped at Lily, her once fiery eyes vacant. "I'll take care of him, Lily, I promise." He walked out of the room and down the stairs. Saying the last goodbye to his best friend he walked out of the door of Godrics Hollow for the last time. He didn't want to separate in case that was being tracked so he called his bike to him.

The bike arrived just as another figure appeared. Sirius trained his wand on the figure only to find Hagrid approaching. Sirius did not lower his wand though, he had to protect Harry.

"How can I help you tonight Hagrid?" Sirius called

"Dumbledore sent me" he replied, "He wants me to bring Harry to him, he's going to his aunt and uncles."

"How does Dumbledore even know what happened? I want to hear the words from his own mouth." Sirius called.

"I was afraid it would come to this Sirius. We know you sold out James and Lily and plan to take Harry to Voldemort." Dumbledore called stepping out from the shadows.

"I would never sell out my best friends, Peter was their secret keeper, not me, go find him, he has an animus that is a rat. Harry is my godson and I would protect him with my life, and I would never work for that sleazeball of Voldemort." Sirius said fiercely, he wanted to scream and cry at the accusations, but he couldn't lose it while holding Harry.

"Sirius you need to give Harry to Hagrid" Sirius backed away from the pair and the bike he loved. He didn't want to leave the bike that had meant so much to him and James, that had gotten them through many tough scrapes, but the bike wasn't worth more than his precious godson.

He hated the idea of apparating with him, but there was no choice left. Sirius tried to apparate only to find that he couldn't. He realized then what Dumbledore had done. He fired a series of spells at the pair then made a beeline to the hidden escape tunnel he, Remus, and James had built, with help from Lily and Marlene.

Sirius made it safely without them seeing where he had gone. Sirius climbed in with Harry, closed the latch and did some spells and runes Lily had taught him. Sirius nearly lost it at leaving behind this world and his best friends, but Harry was what was important and he would do anything to save him.

The tunnel was long and tight with not much light. Harry started to fuss along the way, but Sirius promised he would get him food and bed soon. He had hoped he would have his best friends with him if he had to make this journey, but James, Lily, and Marlene were dead and Remus was off on a Mission.

Sirius hoped he could reach Remus before Dumbledore did, but he didn't hold much stock in it. The entrance was soon right ahead and Sirius held his wand ready not sure what he would meet on the other end. He climbed out of the tunnel holding a sleeping Harry tightly to him.

"I thought I would find you here," Sirius heard a voice say behind him, causing him to jump around to face the person. There in all of his glory was Remus. "You'll never believe who came to find me to inform me my best friend had sold out our other best friends. I thought you were the traitor for the longest time, but the way Dumbledore was acting tonight made me rethink. I'm not here to turn you in, I'm here to help you."

"Thank you," Sirius said visibly deflating.

"Did you see them?" Remus asked

"Yes it was horrible, Lily's secret plan worked though. They died protecting him, I promised them I would protect him and that's what I will do." Sirius said determination flaming in his eyes.

"That's what we will do," Remus replied and hugged his friend and the orphaned child. Together they apparated away to one of the safe houses that had been set up secretly where they would remain until they could safely move on. A search would be set up for the child, but he would never be found until the time was right.

A.N.: Some of you may remember me as Clumsy or Clumsyasbellaliterally. Unfortunately, I forgot my login and no longer have access to the email that I signed up with so I can't retrieve the information. So I am back with a new account. I will be reuploading the stories that still exist on my other account and finishing them, but I also have many new wonderful stories to bring to you that I hope you will enjoy. If you do and you want to leave a comment of constructive criticism, ideas, recommendations, thoughts, or whatever you wish to say to me you can do that with the comment button or you can pm me and we can talk. I may pm replies or upload them to my stories so be on the lookout. Much love.

Faith


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Not my monkeys, not my barrel. The monkeys merely follow me around with ideas.

ESCAPE

CH. 2

The place was cold and empty, a relic of a forgotten past. This home was one that belonged to Sirius's Uncle Alphard. It was a place that was unlisted among the family houses and was deeded in code names. It was a hideaway that Alphard had set up completely away from the magical world so Sirius knew it was safe to bring Harry here.

The Mansion sat on a hill surrounded by forests above a little muggles village. It was a beautiful stone mansion on the outside, but the inside was grand. The entrance hall was white with gold accents. There were halls to each side and a grand staircase that led to each side as well. Both stories held various rooms from bedrooms to offices, to a pool room, a game room, muggles and wizard greenhouses, and much more.

There was some wear for many years without use. Spider webs hung from the banister and ceilings, dust covered everything. A chill hung in the air and a dank musty smell from age.

"Perhaps I should get a couple fires going? The one down here and one in the family room or one of the bedrooms, whichever is more inhabitable?" Sirius asked Remus

"I think that would be great and I will go find us some supper," Remus said who headed back out the door to find food. Sirius held the sleeping child closely to him as he began the magic away the cobwebs and dust that hung around the intricate fireplace. He summoned wood to him and stacked some into the fireplace.

Sirius pointed his wand at the pile of wood and started a fire spell. The flames jumped to life dancing their way along the logs. The flames were warm and inviting, the heat licked its way across his skin melting away the chill that had settled there from the long cold night. The toddler could even feel the warmth in his sleep as he turned his face and stretched his tiny hands towards it.

The light illuminated the baby's face and for a moment Sirius could pretend that he was in the Potter mansion holding his godson while his parents and grandparents were just in the next room. The movement of the toddler stirred Sirius from his revelries. Sirius turned towards the grand staircase to see the now illuminated room.

Sadly the light only brought to focus all the cleaning that needed to be done on the place. Sirius climbed the stairs and went off in search of a room in which to sleep in. The room that was the best was the family room. Sirius did some minor cleaning spells and set the place up for the three of them. Remus returned not long after with hot meals from the local restaurant.

The meal felt good on Sirius's stomach, but it did little to fix his frayed nerves and a broken heart. Harry woke sometime through the meal and was fed by Sirius. Harry was confused as to where he was and where James and Lily were and it had caused the young child to cry. It had taken both men to calm the hysterical child and get him back to sleep. They knew this road was going to be long and hard, but Harry needed them.

The exhausted men climbed into bed after they laid the babe to sleep. This day had been one of the hardest they had had in their lives and they knew many lied ahead. They didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but this night they were safe together, their own little family encompassed in the warmth of the softly crackling fire.

A.N.: Are you liking the story so far? I hope you are. If you guys want a name for me to call you as a collective group that's better than readers send me your ideas and I'll pick the best ones for you guys to pick out of.

Much Love

Faith


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Barrel, Monkeys, You get the idea.

ESCAPE

CH.3

He was angry, angrier than many times he had been in his life. Sirius had taken the child and hidden away. He knew Sirius was innocent and Pettigrew was not, but Sirius had a claim to the child and he needed him out of his way. Harry needed to live with Lilly's awful muggle family so he would grow up similar to Voldemort, but be better. He would also be easy to manipulate in this way as Harry would come looking for love.

Black had messed that all up and now so had Lupin. He needed Harry to work his plan. He didn't want to have to face Voldemort when he came back, he had already defeated a Dark Wizard, it was someone else's turn. He might have to find another child to use if he couldn't get to Harry soon because he knew that Sirius and Remus would raise the child to be strong and loved.

Just then an owl flew in his window with a paper attached, it was news that would be breaking in the prophet the next morning, Pettigrew had been caught and confessed to everything. Dumbledore slammed his fist on his desk. Any plan that had been forming to get Sirius arrested and Harry back in his grasp had just gone out the window.

A.N.: I know it's short, so is the next one. I'll try to make following ones longer for your reading pleasure :)

P.s. Can you tell I don't like Dumbledore much? Let the hate fly.

Much Love

Faith


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Monkeys in a Barrel that doesn't belong to me.

ESCAPE

CH. 4

Sirius POV

Dawn broke over the horizon stirring the inhabitants of the house from their sleep. The two men made their way down the stairs allowing the sleeping infant to continue to sleep. With a quick glamour, Remus was off to get the food to stock the house, as well as clothes, and things for an infant. Sirius began to clean the rooms of the house and by the time Remus returned the grand entrance, the kitchen, and a few bedrooms and bathrooms had been cleaned. Sirius knew they would be needing to get a house elf to keep up with everything.

He helped Remus put everything away in comfortable silence until an owl swooped in causing the pair to have their wands raised, but it was merely a prophet owl. The headline caused both men to gasp and begin to read.

PETTIGREW CAUGHT AND CONFESSES TO BETRAYING POTTERS! DOES SIRIUS BLACK HAVE THE SAVIOR?!

Last night two of the wizarding worlds finest, James and Lily Potter, were struck down by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. Our Aurors went in search of Sirius Black as we had been informed that Black had been their Secret Keeper. The Aurors came across one of Blacks best friends Peter Pettigrew.

"We thought he was trying to hide from Sirius, but when the Aurors presented themselves to him he began to fight them, before trying to escape as a rat. He was captured however and put to immediate trial where he confessed to betraying the Potters and working for Voldemort, the dark mark was clear evidence on his arm, and that Sirius Black is innocent and never worked for Voldemort, he would never betray his friends," says Auror Mad-Eye Moody.

We would 3 expect nothing less from the man who went against the Black Family legacy. Pettigrew has been taken to Azkaban. That leaves baby Harry unaccounted for though. However, we came across an interesting piece of information from the Goblins, that Sirius Black is the child's Godfather with a rightful claim to him. We can only hope that Sirius has the child somewhere safe and will raise him properly.

As for Lily and James Potter, our world will miss them terribly. A funeral is being planned and information on that will be in tomorrows Newspaper. Be safe witches and wizards and celebrate today as the dark lord has fallen! Thank you, Harry Potter, wherever you are.

The article had a great effect on the men lifting their spirits that they and Harry were safe. They went about making breakfast deciding to wait until they were settled in to reveal that Harry was indeed safe with them and would be raised as a proper wizard, knowing the sacrifice his parents, as well as countless others, had paid.

A.N. Aren't Sirius and Remus awesome. No idea where this story is headed yet, but it has obvious Dumbledore bashing and Sirius and Remus love, love as in I love them not them to each other sorry those who love that pairing, it isn't going to happen. Are you all enjoying the new Hogwarts Mystery game?


	5. Authors Note

Hello my faithful readers. This is just a quick authors note update. I am working on the next chapters to all my stories. I unfortunately had 3 other family deaths hit after my sisters so it's been a long hard year. Unfortunately this has also put my stories on hold for a while and I sincerely apologize to all who are waiting. The new chapters are coming soon though so be on the lookout.

With Love,

Faithy


	6. Chapter 5

A.N.: I dont own blah blah blah. I'm Back!!!! I know I have been gone forever, Christmas was hard and life got crazy but I am back in action and can not wait to continue this.

Kerrion: Perfect timing, I am working on writing this and your review comes in. Idk what pairing is going to happen with Harry yet. I don't think Sirius will trust the Weasley's for a while at least because they are too trusting of Dumbledore, they'll have to make a big change to be accepted by Sirius, especially because spoiler we are going to have some supportive Blacks coming in. I highly doubt it will be a Harry/Ginny story since I'm not feeling them much for this one, I make no promises however right now its sitting between HR, other pureblood characters, or an OC, but we have time to get there. I hope you continue to read my story, thank you for the review.

Escape

Ch. 5

The days seemed to melt into one another as the two men dealt with a fussy baby. It was hard on Harry settling in while he was wondering where his parents were. The two men were exhausted, but they would do anything for the little boy who was their whole world. The overwhelming grief didn't help any of them settle in any easier as everything felt so foreign.

Today was the day though that Lily and James would be laid to rest. They young family was going to pay tribute and make some closure. It wasn't going to be easy by a long shot, but they would make it through. They half heartedly pushed at their breakfasts for a while until Sirius couldn't stand it anymore and pushed his away.

"Let's go." He said in a dead voice. Remus nodded and grabbed the Gryffindor colored baby bag that sat beside his chair as Sirius grabbed the infant from his high chair. Dressed in matching black dress robes,they all walked out into the chilly November air that hung thick with fog mimicking the fog of griefthat hung over them all.

The cemetery was already filling by the time they arrived. The coffins sat at the front by two holes. He knew this was a stipulation of James's, he didn't want his funeral in a church, he hated being inside them, he loved being outdoors. It was the priest who greeted them and had one of his altar boys show them to their seats in the front. A woman sat next to them a pad of paper in her hands.

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupus, I'm Mallory Jeneson with the daily prophet. I was hoping to see you here and be able to talk to you a little. I know today is hard and if you would rather wait that's fine, we can schedule a time." Remus and Sirius had already discussed this possibility.

"No it's fine, we already figured there would be some questions from the press. Go ahead Me. Jeneson." She nodded and opened her pad and prepared her quill.

"I guess the biggest question is Harry, I can see that he is indeed safe with you, so how is he handling this difficult change?" She asked softly looking at the sleeping child.

"I think you summed it up perfectly, difficult. It has been a difficult few days for all of us. We are just getting settled into our place and getting comfortable with our new routine.Harry isn'thandling the loss of his parents well as you can imagine. Other than that though he's doing fine, he eats well and physically he's perfectly healthy. Like anyone he will have to work through his grief and Remus and I will be beside him the entire way." Sirius replied dully.

"Ah a topic our readers have been curious about. It's known that mister Lupin is a registered werewolf. How will that work in your house? Please don't think I'm judging, I honestly want everyone to understand its not a big deal. My brother is a werewolf and he is around his kids every day and night but one." Remus smiled and motioned he would handle this one.

"Transformation nights will be spent at my own personal house that is already set up for my transformations so I will be completely away from Sirius and Harry, thus there will be no danger to Harry or Sirius." He said happily his grin causing the young reporter to blush.

"I'm glad to hear that. Will you two be raising him completely alone then?" She asked gently

"No he will have the complete backing of the Black Family. Arcturus Black, recently returned from America. Sirius is my grandsonand heir thus he will have my support." Behind Arcturus stood his wife Melania, his aunt and uncle Lucretia and Ignatius, his other aunt Druellaand uncle Cygnus,his great aunts Cassiopeia and Irma and his great uncle Pollux. Andi, her husband Ted and daughterDora approached the group to stand beside them. Even having been unowned they knew that this was a moment that family needed to stand together united.

"Grandfather," Sirius replied rising and dropping into a slight bow.

"Sirius." He replied evenly.

"Thank you all for coming and supporting us on this difficult day." Sirius replied and Melania pulled him into a quick hug.

"Think nothing of it dear Sirius, besides being your friend James was also family. Harry is family and we will protect that family with everything we are." The reporter was eating up the interaction. They power play that just happened ensured that no one would question nor interfere with Sirius's guardianship, including the manipulative old goat and if anyone including him tried they would be met with the full force of the most ancient and novel house of black.

The family spent several minutes reuniting, which including Arcturus telling Andi to meet with him to discuss reistablishment within the family. Her support today had been the epitoment of pureblood family dynamics, but more than that it proved that She, Ted, and Dora would stand beside the family as family no matter the circumstance. Sirius was grateful to be getting his favorite cousin back.

The ceremony was beautiful and uplifting. Many memories were shared, tears cried, smiles and laughs had, it was everything James and Lily would have ever wanted. At the end the caskets were lowered and covered and flowers covered the graves from headstone to the end of the plot. They were well beloved and would never be forgotten. Sirius endured through the hardest day with Remus and Harry, but he now had hope for the future, hope that it would be better and brighter and currently that's all he could ask for.

A.N.: I meant to write out the full funeral scene, but writing it I couldn't bear to. So you guys got more family dynamics and interview stuff. Yes Dumbledore was there, but Remus and Sirius ignored him, he will come back into play later.Hope you liked it. There are a lot more family dynamics to come, the Blacks are back and ready to clean up their reputation and the warding world. What's going to happen? Idk but it is going to be exciting. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.


	7. Authors Note (11-15 02:40:22)

Hey guys,

I know this isn't the chapter you have been waiting for and that I have been on hiatus for a few months, there has been a lot going on and I feel terrible for leaving you all hanging. I have new chapters for all my stories in the works and I am getting back to writing. I need to do a bit of editing to this story on the current chpters I have up so I will be doing that as well as writkng new ones.

I do apologize for being gone so long and I hope you stick with me as I improve this and my other stories, add to them, and get back to writing. Give me a shout out and let me know if you've seen this and plan to stick with me.

p.s. I am working with a new fandom as well. If you are a Lore Olympus fan check out my Lore Olympus Stories.

As always my faithful readers;

Faith


End file.
